England's Love
by Kitcat14
Summary: England is in love with America, but America loves someone else. Who will fill England's empty heart? Human names are used. Pairings: FrUk, RusAm, and Spamano.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himarya owns Hetalia.

I actually couldn't think up a title for this fanfic so...yeah.

* * *

><p>England's Love<p>

_"What do you mean?" I asked him._

_"England, I want us to seperate." he replies._

_"Wha-"_

_"Don't make this more painful." says, with sad eyes._

_"Wai-"_

_"England. I'm leaving." with that, America turned and faded, with England weeping behind him._

* * *

><p>-Morning-<p>

"Ughhhh..." I groan out, blocking the sun out of my eyes.

"Iggy! World Meeting!" Yells a loud, boisterous voice.

I look at America. Of all times I had to remember that. "Why?" I ask, remembering the heavy rain that was falling down on us, and the bayonet that he pointed at me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I reply back to him.

-World Meeting-

"Hey England~" Says Poland, fitted in a light pink skirt and a beige sweater. He looks at me with a cheerful smile.

"Hi." I say stiffly, rubbing my eyes from the lack of sleep that Alfred gave me.

"Like lax England. Don't be so like uptight," he drawls, waving his hand as if that would cure me of my sleepiness.

"Go away," I mutter, not in the mood for jokes.

"Like, that was totally mean. Come on Liet." says Felix.

"What's wrong Arthur-san?" asks Japan, his brown, expressionless eyes, peering at me.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"... I just remembered the American Revolution last night."

"Oh..." He shuffles his feet uncomfortably.

"Japan! Come here! Da-ze!" yells Yong Soo.

Kiku breathes out in thanks for a distraction from the undeniably depressed Britain.

"Mon cher, why so sad? Big brother Francis-"

"Go away frog."

"Hmmmm...not yelling yet?" He follows my stare. "Ohonhonhon~ Looking at Amerique? I wonder why?"

"Stupid American Revolution." I grumble.

Francis tilts his head. Finally getting the picture, he leaves.

"Are you alright?" asks America, chomping on a cheeseburger.

Why hasn't he had a heart attack yet? I stare at the greasy food in disgust.

"No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" he asks, ignoring my quick reply.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business," I growl, irked by his sudden prying.

"It's too." says France, coming from behind me, his blue eyes staring at my expression in amusement.

"Get away from me frog!" I hiss.

"It is though..." says Japan.

"You're no help Japan!" I yell, starting to get a bit claustrophobic by the sudden crowd of people around me.

America looks at me with confused eyes, finishing up the burger.

"It's nothing." I say. I watch him shrug and leave.

"Awww... Mon cher." France says, watching America join Russia.

"It's- ACK! Why are you here you bloody frog!" I exclaim, my face heating up by the closeness of the Frenchman.

"But, moncher-"

"I'm leaving," I say cutting him off, "tell America that I had to leave early because something came up."

"What should I say?"

"Make something up." I reply, leaving the conference room.

After getting home, it starts to rain. So, I go into my room and slip into bed to sleep.

-One day later-

The light of morning blinds me, as I sink lower deeper into depression-my thoughts trained on the stupid and dense American.

-A week later-

"Dude, wake the hell up," hollers a loud voice, waking me from my pleasant slumber.

"Go away," I grumble, shrinking more into the soft, puffy covers.

"Jeez, get up! Ugh! You're heavy!" America says, while rolling me out of bed.

"Mon cher, I'll make sure he gets up, you get something for him to eat." Alfred agrees, and goes out of my room to prepare food, which will probably something overly salty, sweet and greasy. My bet is bacon.

"What are you doing here you bloody frog?" I ask, sitting up.

Silence.

"Frog..." I say, trailing off, staring at the back of the blonde's head.

Still more silence.

"France!" I say louder, annoyed by the quietness of the Frenchman. Who wouldn't? He's ignoring me, in my house, which is completely disrespectful if I do say so myself.

Even more silence.

"FRANCIS!" I yell, but quiet enough for Alfred not to hear me.

Francis turns his head towards me, his blue eyes twinkling with playfulness and amusement, "Yes Angleterre?"

"Wha-oh nevermind. Why did you bring _him_ here?" I hiss, my eyes flickering to the open door, waiting for the American to come in.

Francis blinks, confused. "I wonder why too," he muses, his expression thoughtful.

I look at him in disbelief, "Tell him to-"

"Francis! Something's burning!" screams Alfred from the kitchen.

"Sorry. I got to help him."

"Mmmmm..." I hum, attempting to go back to sleep, which over course didn't happen.

Alfred walks to my room, nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets...atleast that's what I see.

"Thanks!" says Alfred to Francis as he steps into my room. He turns back to me, his expression turns soft, though he looks uncomfortable. "Iggy."

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that." I grumble, pouting as I watch the American walk to my bed.

He ignores me. "I think I like someone," he whispers, sitting down on the white sheets.

"Wha-"

"But I don't know if he likes me though..." America trails off, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, feigning indifference.

"I think I like Russia." He finishes, staring into my eyes, searching for comfort, or some kind of uplifting word.

I start to open my mouth, then I close it quickly not knowing what to say. "W-what do you mean?"

"Arthur," he starts slowly, as if he was expecting me not to understand at all, "I. Like. Russia."

I look at him, stunned. Why wouldn't I? I was heartbroken from the Revolutionary War, and when we started to talk again, I gradually gained feelings for him, and now he tells me that he can't accept them...atleast indirectly, but still, it hurts.

"I just wanted to let you know." He whispers, looking at my door. "Thanks," he says, getting up and leaving.

My vision blurs, as drops of tears run down my face.

"Mon cher, what did America nee- What happened?" France demands from the doorway, watching my crumbling figure.

I don't answer, but I do look up. Softer this time, France asks cautiously walking towards me., "What happened Arthur?"

This time I answer, "Alfred *hic* told me *hic* that he likes *hic* he likes *hic* he likes Russia."

"Ohhh..." France looks away, uncomfortable by this revelation, though it seems he already knew. He probably did, his isn't the country of _love_ for nothing.

"I don't know what to do anymore. America broke my heart once again, and I know that no one loves me because-"

"I love you," he says, not looking at my face, though his face his a light shade of pink.

"-to faeries and drink tea with- What?" I look at him with a shocked expression. Hey! How would I know that Francis likes me?

"I said, I love you." repeats France, this time looking into my eyes, searchingly.

"B-but that's impossi-"

"Actually it's quite possible."

"How-When-"

"I don't know." Francis whispers, staring down to his lap.

-Next World Meeting-

"Iggy!"

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" I yell in annoyance. I've told him hundreds of times not to call me that, but he still calls me that! I shoot a scathing look at Kiku.

"Awww..." Alfred says, pouting, then to only walk over to Ivan who he of course kisses to which the latter enthusiastically- if I say so myself- responds back.

"Mon cher!" says Francis, hugging Lovino, who looks like he's going to kill the frenchman.

"Hey! Get off me you-" starts Lovino.

"Lovi~" says Antonio.

"SPAIN HELP!" screams Lovino, a panic expression etched on his face as he fearfully attempts to escape the Frenchman's grasp.

"Aren't you supposed to be dating Ar-" starts Antonio, looking at the blonde curiously.

"FROG!" I yell, my face probably red in anger.

Francis's eyes light up as he sees me. He rushes over quickly and looks at me with happiness.

"How could you." I say. I can feel tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

France smirks. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Th-that's not what I mean." I say, blushing- N-not blushing! I'm still angry at that frog!

"It's exactly what you mean." he says.

"Frog." I say, as my face gets redder and redder.

-End-

* * *

><p>I thought this was very cute. It's not one of my favorites, but...it works.<p> 


End file.
